Rain
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: "Cinta itu sesuatu yang bodoh kan? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku hingga saat ini." My first Romance fic! WARNING: Gaje, Abel, Don't Like Don't Read! Nanakizawa l'Noche is back XD


Gadis bertubuh mungil itu duduk menyendiri di bangku taman, termenung menatap langit yang mulai menghitam ditelan malam. Sesekali dia menahan napas dan memejamkan mata, berusaha merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suasana sepi seperti inilah yang selalu ia nikmati selama beberapa hari. Suasana yang—diharapkannya—bisa membuatnya lupa akan beberapa hal di awal bulan Juni ini.

"Tes!" gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua itu segera membuka matanya—menatap kosong setetes air yang perlahan mengalir di lengannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian tetesan-tetesan lain ikut menyusul. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam di angkasa.

"Hujan…" desahnya lirih.

Dia masih termenung di sana—seolah sesuatu mengambil alih pikirannya. Dia hanya meremas lengannya yang mulai kedinginan. Perlahan dahinya berkerut. Ingatan-ingatan yang ingin dia lupakan kembali datang. Deretan siluet itu melayang di benaknya. Gambar-gambar yang dipenuhi wajah pemuda yang ia sayangi.

_Rokugatsu no uso menomae no hontou sepia nishi mai komi_

_-June's lies and the truth in front of my eyes are put away in sepia tones-_

_Yori sou toka muku moritoka wakaranaku natteta_

_-Nestling close to one another, warmth; I don't understand those things anymore-_

_

* * *

_

**RAIN**

a ShinHiyo songfic by Nanakizawa l'Noche

—

Bleach © Tite Kubo & Rain © SID

* * *

"Tak apa kalau kutinggal sendiri?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Hage! Jangan merehkanku!" balas gadis di sebelahnya setengah membentak. Dia bersandar di tembok sambil bersedekap dan memasang wajah sebal.

Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tampak amat kikuk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang…" katanya. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan sembari melambaikan tangan.

"PLAKK!" sendal si gadis mendarat mulus di kepala pemuda itu hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jangan melambai padaku!" jerit gadis itu sebal. Si pemuda hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Kenapa Hiyori selalu begitu sih?" gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa!" teriak gadis bernama Hiyori itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kubilang… telepon aku kalau ada sesuatu!" seru si pemuda lalu berlari secepatnya—takut jika satu sendal lagi akan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan Shinji itu," gumam Hiyori sambil memungut sendalnya kemudian berbalik menuju tempat kostnya yang sekarang mirip seperti rumah di film horor. Ya, hari ini hanya ada dia. Teman-teman kostnya pergi ke luar kota. Dan, tak ada yang tahu kalau Hiyori itu takut sendirian selain Shinji—walaupun gadis itu terus saja bersikap angkuh.

Hiyori menelan ludah, 'Ke-kenapa lampu kamar Mashiro nyala?' batinnya.

"Drrrt… drrrt…" Hiyori buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Hiyori, tolong matikan lampu kamarku ya! Mashi with love…" Hiyori _sweatdrop_ setelah membaca sms Mashiro. Dia bergegas masuk ke kostnya. Angin malam benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan—dan ketakutan—kali ini.

_"Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara ... ne" to oshi tsukete sayonara_

_-"You'll be fine on your own… right?" you said, forcing it upon me and then you said goodbye-_

_Sono takuhi no kiyasume nara kiki akita hazu nanoni_

_-If it's going to be that kind of consolation then I should be tired of hearing it by now-_

_"Ame wa itsuka tomu no..."_

"Halo?" Hiyori bergegas mengangkat ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Tadi malam dia kesulitan tidur (tentu saja karena membayangkan hal-hal buruk). Dia melirik jam berbentuk kelinci—milik Rukia yang 'dipinjamnya'. 07.00.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada terpaksa. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia akan pergi.

Satu jam kemudian Hiyori sudah berdiri mematung di depan sebuah toko donat tempatnya janjian. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu berkali-kali melirik arlojinya. Dia mengawasi puluhan manusia yang berseliweran di jalan, mencari sosok jangkung berambut pirang—Shinji Hirako.

"Yo!" Shinji menepuk bahu Hiyori dari belakang, membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan—otomatis—memukul wajah pemuda itu.

"Hage!" jerit Hiyori kaget. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap tingkah kedua remaja itu lalu tersenyum geli. Wajah keduanya langsung merah padam. Mereka cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tempat itu menuju ke taman Kota Karakura.

"Hm... enak ya?" ujar Shinji sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"Biasa saja," balas Hiyori yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan nada acuh.

Shinji menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku, menatap arak-arakan awan yang bergerak cepat di angkasa. Lalu menyadari kalau mendunglah yang membuat pagi ini gelap.

"Mendung lagi," ujarnya kecewa.

Hiyori ikut menatap angkasa. "Sepertinya selalu begini kalau aku pergi denganmu," sahutnya. Memang benar kalau hujan selalu saja turun kalau keduanya pergi bersama. Shinji mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis itu. Seolah tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Kau tidak suka pergi denganku?" tanya Shinji sebal.

"Hm? Yah, bukan beg..."

"Bress!" hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan deras memotong perkataan Hiyori. Kini gadis itu merengut menatap es krimnya yang 'dimakan' hujan.

"Oke! Aku memang tidak suka pergi denganmu!" serunya kemudian meninggalkan Shinji yang malah mengikik melihat wajah Hiyori.

_Nari manai yousha nai omoide tachi wa yurushi tekure souni monai_

_-Endlessly ringing; the merciless memories seem to have no intention of forgiving me-_

_Me wo toji reba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de kimi ga warau_

_-If i close my eyes they will only grow surrounding me at a distance you laugh-_

Shinji merapatkan jaketnya. Dinginnya Karakura saat hujan memang amat buruk. Apalagi jika hanya berteduh di emperan toko begini. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah cemberut Hiyori yang makin mendinginkan suasana.

"Hiyori," ujar Shinji takut-takut. Gadis berkuncir dua itu melengos.

Shinji tersenyum kecut. Rencananya mengajak Hiyori jalan-jalan jadi kacau gara-gara hujan ini. Parah sekali!

"Ehm... Hiyori, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Shinji sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Hiyori jijik melihatnya.

"Apa?" kata Hiyori setengah membentak.

Shinji tersipu membuat Hiyori makin sebal melihatnya.

"Aishiteru," pipi Hiyori langsung memerah bagai dilempar sendal. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena menurutnya itu mustahil dan mengagetkan.

Shinji menatap Hiyori penuh harap, menunggu jawaban Hiyori atas pernyatannya itu.

"Kau sinting!" dengus gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinji yang melongo mendengar jawaban itu.

_Ame wa itsuka tomu no deshou ka zuibun nagai dakimatsu metai_

_-Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold-_

_Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no nige ba nonai boku wo erabu no_

_-Why does the rain choose me? Why does it choose me who has nowhere to escape to?-_

-Hiyori's POV-

Apa jawaban yang harus kukatakan padanya? 'Tidak' untuk menjaga reputasiku? Terlalu egois. 'Ya' agar dia senang? Membohongi diriku sendiri. Bohong? Hm... aku bahkan tak memahami perasaanku padanya. Hingga saat ini pun pertemuan itu masih jelas di ingatannku. Cih! Padahal dia sama sekali tidak istimewa. Menyebalkan malah! Tapi kenapa rasanya... aneh. Rasanya hanya dia yang mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Bahkan saat aku menyembunyikan segalanya dengan sempurna. Cinta itu sesuatu yang bodoh kan? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku hingga saat ini.

Baiklah, Shinji, tujuh hari untuk memikirkan segala 'kekonyolan' ini...

-end of Hiyori's POV-

_Yatto mitsu keta atarashii asa wa tsugihi ga jama wosuru_

_-Time intrudes on the new morning I finally found-_

_Mukau saki wa tsugi janakute ka bakari oi kaketa_

_-The direction I face is not the future I kept chasing after the past-_

_"Ame wa itsuka tomu no..."_

"Pip," Hiyori langsung menekan tombol 'No' setelah nama penelepon muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Mashiro yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hiyori hanya mengeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa," ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan makan. Tapi rasanya sudah hambar karena melihat nama itu, Shinji. Sepertinya dilema melanda gadis itu. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan 'konyol' Shinji. Pemuda itu bisa saja bercanda, tapi wajahnya terlihat serius saat mengatakannya. Dan itu membuat semuanya berbeda selama beberapa hari ini; tidak mengangkat telepon dari Shinji, tidak membalas smsnya.

Selesai makan siang bersama penghuni kost lain—yang sudah pulang dari luar kota—, Hiyori beranjak ka kamar, menutup pintu, dan kembali dibayangi Shinji.

Tak lama kemudian Lisa mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Shinji mencarimu," katanya.

Hiyori terdiam sejenak. "Bilang saja 'beri aku waktu'," ujarnya kemudian.

"Tap..."

"Brakk!" Hiyori menutup pintu sebelum Lisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa mengangkat alis dengan heran lalu kembali menemui Shinji.

Dari balik gorden jendela kamarnya Hiyori menatap Shinji yang meninggalkan tempat kostnya dengan langkah gontai. "Gomen," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Nagusame kara kikkake wokureta kimi to urame shiku kowaga rina boku_

_-You, who gave me a new start by your consolations and the hateful and cowardly me-_

_Sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukare ta hoo wo kattou ga kobore ochiru_

_-It's about time… Fumbling, my troubles spill down my tired cheeks-_

Pagi ini hari ke-7 Hiyori mendiamkan Shinji. Dan seperti janji Hiyori—pada dirinya sendiri—, dia akan memberikan jawabannya pada pemuda jangkung itu.

_"Taman Karakura, 7 malam, kutunggu kau di sana,"_ Hiyori mengirim sms itu. Sebuah pesan singkat bernada arogan yang lebih pantas untuk undangan pertarungan.

_"Hai'! ^^"_ Hiyori menatap balasan Shinji dengan tatapan aneh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pusat kota Karakura. Padahal ini masih pukul enam. Dia ingin menyendiri di taman sebelum bertemu Shinji—membantunya berpikir jernih. Dia bisa saja memukuli pemuda itu begitu bertemu. Tapi pasti semuanya kacau.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Hiyori mendengar suara manis seorang gadis yang sedang memilih pernak-pernik saat melewati toko dekat taman Karakura.

"Lumayan."

Hiyori langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara pemuda yang menjawab si gadis. Dia berbalik dan tidak percaya melihat kedua remaja itu.

"Shinji!" kata Hiyori.

"Hiyori?" kata Shinji kaget. Gadis yang berdiri di samping Shinji ikut kaget. Dia sedang memegang sebuah kalung _silver_ berliontin hati. Orihime Inoue, gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Shinji di kampusnya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan takut saat menatap Hiyori.

Hiyori mengerling tajam ke arah Orihime. Dia ingin sekali mengumpat gadis itu.

"Kau..." suaranya bergetar. Dia memandang Shinji tajam—dan jengkel. "...cih!" dia berbalik meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

"Hiyori!" teriak Shinji dan Orihime bersamaan.

_Kako wo shiri tagaranai hitomi arai nagashi tekureru yubi_

_-Eyes that don't want to know the past and fingers that can wash it all away_

_Yasashii ho haba de iyasu kizuato todoki soude todoka nai kyori_

_-Scars heal at a gentle pace; at an unreachable distance that seems to be within reach-_

"Hiyori!" panggil Shinji sambil terus berlari mengikuti langkah gadis yang sekarang berada di seberang jalan itu.

"Hiyori!" panggil Shinji lagi. Dia menyeruak di antara pejalan kaki yang bergerombol, membuat mereka berteriak marah. "Dengar! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" serunya. Kini Shinji berlarian di pinggir jalan, berusaha menyeberang dalam keadaan jalan yang tak karuan itu.

Di seberang jalan, Hiyori berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Langkah kakinya sangat cepat dan ngawur—entah berapa kali dia menabrak pejalan kaki lain.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya lirih. Dia terus mengabaikan teriakan Shinji.

'Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Hage!' seru Hiyori dalam hati. Dia marah, dia tidak percaya kalau Shinji akan melupakannya secepat itu dan pergi dengan gadis lain. Hati Hiyori makin panas mengingat wajah Orihime. Dia terus mengutuk. Tapi sisi lain dirinya masih berharap kalau Shinji tetap menyukainya. Mata Hiyori sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu, Hiyori!" teriak Shinji kalut. Dia menerobos laju mobil-mobil berklakson nyaring plus umpatan sopir-sopirnya. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan orang-itu-sinting. Tapi dia tak memedulikannya.

"Hiyo..."

"DIIN... BRAKK!" suara klakson itu diakhiri bunyi tabrakan keras. Para pejalan kaki langsung menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa juga berteriak histeris. Tak urung juga Hiyori. Mata gadis itu terbelalak.

Di tengah jalan itu sebuah mobil melintang hampir terbalik. Beberapa meter di depannya tergeletak tubuh seorang pemuda—bersimbah darah dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Hiyori melangkah gemetar menuju tubuh yang kini dikerumuni banyak orang itu. Dia menyeruak di antaranya, lalu terduduk lemas menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"S-shinji..." panggil Hiyori dengan suara gemetar. Shinji—pemuda itu—menatap Hiyori, sinar matanya meredup.

"Hiyo-ri... uhuk... maafkan aku," kata Shinji. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang membuat Hiyori miris melihatnya.

"Aku..." air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Hiyori, "...takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi!" lanjut Hiyori emosi. Dia menggenggam tangan Shinji. Shinji tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mata pemuda itu beralih ke langit. "Hujan," katanya.

Hiyori menengadah, memandang langit kelam yang perlahan mencurahkan bulir-bulir kesedihan. Dia merasakan tangan Shinji yang perlahan melemas, nadi yang berdetak makin lambat. Lalu berhenti.

"Shinji!" Hiyori menjerit. Sebuah jeritan yang takkan pernah lagi didengar oleh Shinji.

_Ame wa itsuka tomu no deshou ka zuibun nagai dakitsu metai_

_-Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold-_

_Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no tsutsuma rete ii kana_

_-Why does the rain choose me? I wonder if it's ok to let it cover me-_

_

* * *

_

Tanpa disadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Dialah Hiyori—yang menyesali kepergian Shinji.

'Kenapa Hage? Kenapa kau pergi sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya?' dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang kini mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia menggenggam erat kalung _silver_ yang sekarang melingkari lehernya. Orihime yang memberikan kalung itu, hadiah dari Shinji yang dititipkan padanya. Rasanya kenangan tentang Shinji benar-benar menguras perasaan Hiyori. Antara kesal, sedih, dan kecewa, semuanya bercampur hingga menyesakkan dada. Dan hujan ini membuat keadaannya makin buruk.

Hiyori mendekap lututnya, kedinginan. Pikirannya menerawang ke tiga tahun lalu. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Shinji di taman itu di hari hujan di awal bulan Juni.

...

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Gadis yang duduk di antara hujan itu mendongak. Matanya menatap tepat ke mata pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya iba.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya lembut. Tapi gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tak memedulikan si pemuda.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dia menggenggam erat payungnya yang tertiup angin malam itu. Lalu dia duduk di samping gadis itu. Memayunginya.

"Namaku Shinji, Shinji Hirako," pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Tapi gadis itu tak membalas uluran tangan itu. Dia hanya tertegun menatap senyuman pemuda itu. Seolah hujan berhenti begitu saja.

...

'Kalau saja hari itu hujan tidak turun, aku mungkin takkan pernah bertemu denganmu,' batin Hiyori. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Menikmati tiap tetesan hujan yang jatuh bersama air matanya.

'Kalau saja hari itu kita tak bertemu, aku mungkin takkan merasa kehilanganmu,' bayang-bayang Shinji kembali melayang di angannya.

_Ame wa tomu kotowo shirazu ni kyou mo ori tsuzuku keredo_

_-The rain keeps on falling today as well knowing no end-_

_Sotto sashi dashi ta kasa no naka de atatamo rini yori soi nagara_

_-While we quietly nestle together under the umbrella I hold-_

—

'Kupikir... kalau saja hujan ini tak pernah berhenti, mungkin aku takkan bisa melupakanmu.'

* * *

—**F.I.N**_—_

_

* * *

_

**N&S [corner]**

Naito: Saya terharu fic ini bisa jadi sebelum bulan Juni berakhir. Hiks... *ngelap ingus*

Saite: Sadar diri kalo fic romance adalah kelemahan kita! *minum kopi*

Naito: Padahal buat dari awal bulan~

Saite: Iya, saya heran, kamu bikinnya lama banget!

Naito: Kejam kau! Bisanya cuma ngejek nggak bantu juga! *cekek Sasa*

Saite: Hek! Gue ga bisa napas bego! *nendang Nana*

Naito: Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Hage!

Hiyori: *tiba-tiba nongol* Itu kata-kata gue, Hage!

N&S: *cengo* RnR pliss... Sebelum tragedi ini berlanjut! Arigato for reading~


End file.
